<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HOME ON THE RANGE by BlooeyedTroll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168619">HOME ON THE RANGE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooeyedTroll/pseuds/BlooeyedTroll'>BlooeyedTroll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls World Tour, twt - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Bounty Hunters, Brothers, Dreamworks, Efflorescence Au, Hickory - Freeform, Multi, Other, Pov hickory, Pre-Trolls World Tour, TWT, Trolls, Trolls AU, Trolls world tour - Freeform, blooeyedtroll, dickory - Freeform, follow me on tumblr for more efflorescence content this whole story/Au is a work in progress. Lol, lonesome flats, pre-blooxmessyxhickory relationship, takes place roughly almost 2 months before twt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooeyedTroll/pseuds/BlooeyedTroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Hey everyone!<br/>*I’m BlooeyedTroll and this is my first time “officially” doing any fanfiction writing. Hopefully I don’t disappoint.<br/>*This will be the start of my Trolls Au, which I am referring to as the: EFFLORESCENCE AU.<br/>Which are centered around our Trollsonas/Trolls Ocs I've created.<br/>*As of right now, this will be the first entry of our many stories we have planned for this Au.<br/>*I thought it would be fun to do this in Hickory’s POV because this seemed the most fun and organic way to introduce him to our stories. Especially since he will play an important role as our story progresses.<br/>*Please follow me on Tumblr @blooeyedtroll for more Efflorescence Au content, I think you’ll enjoy it!<br/>*However, I’d like to think this could also be enjoyed as a fun one-shot for Hickory fans as well.<br/>*Thank you so much for reading!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloo x Messy, Hickory x Bloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HOME ON THE RANGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Only real warnings/heads-ups:<br/>*At a few points there is a bit of Cussing.<br/>*A few “Suggestive” moments, but barely.<br/>*Overall this one-shot is maybe PG-13ish at most? Maybe not even that? Lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Rock Trolls... no doubt about that.”</p><p>The rugged, orange haired Troll put down his hammer and stepped away from the task at hand. Fence work could wait. This needed his immediate attention.</p><p>Around this time of day he'd expect to see, at most, a tumbleweed passing by the entrance to the Ranch. Maybe. Nobody ever came out this way. Not since he'd been here anyway. At a good clip, it was about an hour trek away from Lonesome Flats. Which suited his needs perfectly. The perfect place to lay low and still blend in.</p><p>"Bist du sicher?" whispered a muffled voice behind him.</p><p>"Of course I am. Now hush, I'm gonna check it out. Stay in character. An’ be ready, just in case."</p><p>The orange haired Troll patted the front of his jeans, freeing them of a satisfying amount of dust from the day’s hard work and checked his reflection in a nearby trough. Grinning as he placed a straw of wheat that was kept in the brim of his hat; between his teeth.</p><p>Perfection.</p><p>Who would guess otherwise, that the reflection in that water, was anything but a genuine Country Troll?</p><p>It took a lot of work shopping, trial and error, but he did it. Well, they did it. The four legged, rugged, handsome, Country Troll was in actuality...two Trolls. Two brothers to be precise. Yodel Trolls by the names of Hickory and Dickory. </p><p>The last Yodel Trolls by their accounts, and they happened to be the best damn team of Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries in all of Trolldom.</p><p>For good reason.</p><p>The best tool to their disposal was their ability to blend in. So much so, it was only until it was “too late” for their marks, by the time their true colors were revealed. And this disguise has been their best yet.</p><p>Hickory, though the youngest brother, was the much taller of the two. So he was the face to this particular get-up. Making Dickory to be left with the tail end. Literally. Understandably, this was not ideal for him. And he definitely made it well known on many occasions how he felt about having to play a literal “horse’s ass”. But by gum, was he the best ass you could ask for. </p><p>At this point, Dickory had mastered the art of synchronizing with Hickory's movements, in such a way, it was now practically impossible to spot anything amiss. It was as if they shared one mind while under the guise of this centaur-esk being. </p><p>And while Dickory was fairly sour about the whole situation, Hickory found himself more and more, fond of living day to day as a Country Troll. Very much so to his brother’s shagrin. The look, the music, the lifestyle...everything.</p><p>It had been two months now since the brothers found themselves here, in Country Music territory. However, last anyone on the outside had heard about them, was that they had "yodelled so hard, an avalanche fell on them"...or something? </p><p>Which was just what they wanted. For the time being anyway. The brothers had struck a deal with their last mark. For his freedom, he was to spread said rumor, so the Yodelers could lay low for a while. </p><p>Queen Barb, of the Hard Rock Trolls, was no stranger to the two brothers. As a matter of fact, she was one of their most frequent clients for the past few years. Which suited them just fine. Well, almost. The last few jobs they did for the young Queen, left a bitter taste in Hickory's mouth. Not so much for the tasks she asked of them, but because of something she said and what he saw on their last few visits to Volcano Rock City. Maps. Marked up. Plans of some sort. Hanging everywhere. The young ruler, looking the most tired he'd ever seen her, yet looking as if ready to burst from being too tightly wound, at any moment.</p><p>"Hopefully next time I see you dudes, one way or another, we'll all be singing to a different tune. It's gonna be so Rad."</p><p>Whatever was going on, both Yodelers agreed that it was definitely not worth getting caught up in. They could just feel it. Deep down. They were hired to track Trolls down and do what needed to do, to get by. Both of them could be shady characters at times, but they had decent moral compasses to live by. So they told themselves.</p><p>That's why the presence of Rock Trolls at this moment made Hickory's blood run cold. Could it be possible somehow, some way, they had been found out? That whatever Queen Barb was up to, she was looking for them? What is it that she’d need them for anyway?</p><p>No. Their plan worked perfectly. Blend in as a Country Troll, lay low for a while, only do the occasional "job" when the opportunity presented itself, just until the Queen of Rock cooled her head or went through with... whatever she is planning. Not a soul knew about Hickory and Dickory being here.</p><p>Well. Unless you counted, July.</p><p>Miss July, the owner of the Ranch. A rather interesting Troll.</p><p>A Pop-Country Troll. The only mixed genre Troll around these parts. Unlike her four legged, centaur, Country loving neighbors; she walked on two legs... well, hooves. Her appearance could be compared to a more "Satyr" like build, with a perfect blend of both genres in her appearance. The bright colors of a Pop Troll, but the sturdy build of that of a Country Troll.</p><p>A Tough, stern older lady-Troll, with a heart of gold. Running this place all on her own, while tending to her extremely elderly parents. </p><p>That's one of the reasons he never expected any visitors here. Nobody in town wanted anything to do with Miss July or her family. Didn't much like associating with “their kind” if they could help it. Though you'd never hear them say it in polite conversation.</p><p>But that suited Miss July just fine. That's how she liked it. Ever since Miss July and her folks suffered a terrible loss to their family, decades ago, she rarely went into town if she could help it.</p><p>Which on one such occasion, is when she stumbled upon the Yodelers, in their first attempts at putting together their  “Country Persona”.</p><p>They had been camping not too far from her Ranch and the Town, when she found them both, struggling to even walk in time together, in a pair of poorly made four legged pants.</p><p>July took their word as Gospel. That they were just fulfilling a lifelong dream of wanting to, in some way, be a Country Troll. So she offered them a place to stay and to show them the ropes on what it meant to be a Country Troll. If they agreed to work for her at her family’s Ranch.</p><p>"Until you feel you can stand on yer own four hooves!' She teased.</p><p>It could be easily wagered that July being an outcast in her own community, could be a factor of sympathy she felt towards them, making her wanting to help any way she could, and possibly what made her not judgmental in the least. That, and as tough as she put herself on as, she was sweet as apple pie, through and through.</p><p>Which did make Hickory especially, feel guilty about not being more upfront with her. As much as he could be anyhow. </p><p>Especially so, when the occasional “job opportunity" presented itself around Lonesome Flats during the Yodelers free time. Turns out, there were plenty of Trolls who had a bone to pick with others, or needed matters settled around these parts. Not to mention, crooks-a-plenty to turn in.</p><p>But both brothers  always repented.  By being very diligent working for Miss July on the Ranch. Anything she needed done, got done. It was the least they could do for what she had done for them for these last two months.</p><p>So the last thing needed was for anything to get ugly around here. As Hickory approached closer and closer, he could feel his brother tensing up.</p><p>"Easy.” He whispered under his breath, smirking, patting behind him in attempts to calm his hotheaded companion. While still maintaining a nonchalant and calm demeanor.</p><p>Having spent a fair amount of time in Volcano Rock City for past jobs, and even on several occasions for other clients; needing to spend time incognito as Rock Trolls, it was fairly easy to recognize them from afar. Upon closer inspection, it did come across as rather curious to see them wearing Country attire. They couldn't be trying to blend in, could they?</p><p>No. Not by the way these two held themselves.  </p><p>One Troll in various shades of blue in appearance, the other in peculiar shades of green from toe to tip. Both faces, still covered by wide brimmed hats. The blue Troll's demeanor was nervous right from the jump. Their green companion, holding them by the hand, grounding them. As if to keep them from sprinting away at a moment's notice. Both looking tired from the trek they must have taken from town to get to the Ranch property and from the sun's unforgiving afternoon rays. </p><p>Nothing but what seemed to be electric guitars and simple backpacks on their backs. However, these were definitely the most impressive guitars Hickory had seen in all his life.</p><p>The blue Troll’s, from what he could make out, was sage in color and looked as if it was made of some large critter's battered wing. Almost bat or reptilian in nature. The green Troll’s guitar, an imposing, venomous violet, crafted by what could only could be guessed as being once the claw and stinger of some scorpion-type critter. One he certainly wouldn't want to tango with. Lackeys of Queen Barb’s? No... couldn't be.</p><p>"Nobody knows we're here"</p><p>"We've been so careful."</p><p>He repeated over and over to himself. Almost mantra-like. He really had no reason to be this paranoid he kept reminding himself. </p><p>“Who are the most feared Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries in all Trolldom?”</p><p>“The Yodel brothers. That's who.” He smirked at that last thought. Puffing his broad chest a bit more, in response to his inner pep-talk.</p><p>And no Troll, no matter now--</p><p>"H--Howdy!" The blue Troll, clearing their voice, shakily called out. "Right fine day, isn't it?" </p><p>The traveler seemed to ease into the drawl like putting on an old pair of comfy shoes, and with each word, their confidence seemed to boost. Stepping forward from their green companion, they removed their wide brim hat and gandered up at Hickory, with a small smile that damn near made his heart leap through his throat. In a good way?</p><p>That was...unexpected. His usual quick witted mind and tongue, on the spot turned into a train that just left the station.</p><p>Those eyes. Absolutely pierced him right through. Large, inquisitive, pale, cerulean eyes. Staring right at him under dark lashes, and surrounded by a cascade of cobalt freckles. The closest shade of color he could compare those eyes to were a color he hadn't thought of in ages. Snow. Snow that as a Trolling he played in. Usually when you found yourself making forts or laying in heeps that came up so high, you would look, and you'd catch the glimmering sunlight, shining through it. A shade of blue that just melted you to the core and drew out a smile, without you being the wiser.</p><p>"Right fine.”  he responded. Recovering from his wandering mind.</p><p>No time to be side tracked by an adorable, freckled, blue-eyed Troll. With sweet, curvy features, who has solid looking muscles that look they could easily crush--</p><p>"How can I help you? You folks seem a bit far away from home. Don't get a lot of Rock Trolls around these parts.”</p><p>Thank goodness his voice seemed to be the one on track; at the task at hand.</p><p>“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>The green Troll stepped forward, hotly, removing their own hat, as to glare directly at him. Sizing him up. Only a tad taller, but much more lithe in figure to their companion. Definitely much more fierce. Not just in attitude, but in appearance. Their eyes, deep as sapphires. Teeth, the bottom row protruding two large tusk-like lower canines. Ears, pointed back and just as sharp as their claws, which he found himself one the other end of, being pointed at. Just as he felt his hair prickle, preparing himself for what was bound to happen next, the tension was immediately neutralized. </p><p>"It's okay Mess” The blue Troll cooed, calming the green one.</p><p>"Sorry to just come on over uninvited, but uh, does a Troll named July still live here?" </p><p>"You mean Miss July? Sure does. Why, if You don't mind my askin’?" </p><p>"Well you see, she's my... can--can I please talk to her? If she's around here today?”</p><p>A good long pause washed over the three. </p><p>Hickory could feel the trepidation radiating from Dickory behind him as he swished "their tail' in annoyance. Normally, if this was any other situation, it'd be too bad for these two. He'd send them right on their way, or worse if it came to it. They seemed capable. They had guitars, they were Rock Trolls. Random Rock Trolls, showing up, asking for not himself or his brother, but Miss July. Out of all the Country Trolls in Lonesome Flats.</p><p>But the waves of anxiety radiating from this freckled Troll were massive; and when their friend wasn't staring daggers at his direction, they were gazing so tenderly and sympathetically at them. These weren't agents of Queen Barbs. These seemed like folks on a sad mission of delivering news, or something of the like. They looked as though this was the last place they would ever want to be. </p><p>Dickory always insisted that Hickory was too quick to let his heart think first before his head when it came to their line of work. He didn't see it that way though. Hickory thought himself a good judge of character. Hell, that's why they found themselves in this situation now. Tipping his hat in a friendly manner, he smiled at the two.</p><p>"Well, why dontcha follow me then. I'm sure Miss July is making lunch right about now. You folks are just in time. Name's Hickory"</p><p>"Messy." replied the green.</p><p>The blue Troll remained silent.</p><p>"Adorabull got yer tongue cutie?" he teased</p><p>Those freckled cheeks lit up in seconds, a flushed lavender. Too cute."Somethin' like that' They smiled sheepishly.</p><p>All the while, as Hickory walked with the two up to the main building on the property, they stuck to idle chit-chat. About the weather or the nearby town. They passed by many of the fences that housed just some of Miss July's critters. As well as a few stables, paddocks, a decent sized workshed, and the small house the Yodelers had been staying in since they arrived here. It was once they passed that particular building, the blue Rocker stopped in their tracks momentarily. Just staring. Almost trance-like. They only moved again once Messy had firmly grabbed their hand and they followed.</p><p>Finally, they reached the main building's porch. The family home. Without any prompting, the two travelers waited at the bottom steps of the porch. Hickory nodded, thinking that might be best. He walked up to the open door. The wafting aroma of today's lunch filling his nostrils. Chili with sweet rolls? If he wasn't mistaken, he could smell fresh squeezed lemonade too. Knowing better to barge in while she was in the Kitchen...</p><p>"Pardon me, Miss July?" he called out. </p><p>"Dammit Hic, I told ya once, I'll tell ya again. Lunch is on when I ring the damn bell, that's when it’s good an' ready!"</p><p>Hickory couldn't help but chuckle. That July was a firecracker.</p><p>"It's got nothin' to do with that Miss. You see, You've got yourself some visitors." </p><p>"For the last time Hic, just call me Jul--"</p><p>July emerged from the doorway, holding in each hand a glass of lemonade with mint garnish. No doubt as something to appease the Yodelers until lunch was done. As soon as her eyes met the two travelers, she stopped dead in her tracks. Glaring at them something fierce.</p><p>"These two are the visitors I was talkin' about."</p><p>"Rock Trolls, huh? Here? Whaddya want?"</p><p>The blue traveler, clearing their throat, voice cracking; they smiled, eyes glazed and sparkling with unshed tears. Staring at July as if a secret wish had been granted. </p><p>"Aunty Ju-Ju? It's m-me. It's Bloo. I'm home."</p><p>Bloo? That Bloo? Could it really be? Hickory didn't need to dwell on that too long though. July suddenly yelped out loud, in such a way that it startled absolutely everyone. Including herself apparently because those glasses in her hands dropped and shattered to bits.</p><p>"You couldn't be-- w-what kind of game are ya playin’ at?!"</p><p>July at a loss for words. This was serious. There she stood, knees buckling, lip quivering, tail thrashing. Unable to look away from the Troll in front of them at the end of her porch. A look of torment across their face.</p><p>Slowly, the freckled Troll smiled sadly, and reached behind their back for their instrument. Hickory acted quickly, putting himself between the two. Staring intently at the Rocker. They stared back, as they slowly brought the instrument forward.</p><p>"Please. Let me play?"</p><p>Hickory's nostrils flared, biting down hard on the straw in his mouth. How was he so stupid? Well, he wouldn't be fooled this time.</p><p>*~strum~*</p><p>Though the guitar was imposing and electric, with a stroke of their hand, it played a long, twangy, unmistakable Country cord.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Laying a hand on Hickory's shower, July gently moved him aside, her attention almost trance-like on the player. Waiting.</p><p>As if they understood, they shifted and picked up their guitar in earnest. Strumming again, but to a much more upbeat melody. Much more upbeat than most Country music Hickory had heard around town that he grew to enjoy. This sounded more... Pop? Much more like something he'd hear July singing on a day she was in a particularly good mood. Or something July’s elderly mother, the Pop Troll of the family might hum.</p><p>That's when they began to sing along, starting off slowly and gaining strength with each note. A large smile on their face as tears cascaded down their round cheeks. As if putting on the show of their lives. It was raw, and beautiful. </p><p>"She loves rock ‘n’ roll,</p><p>they said it's demons’ tongue, </p><p>She thinks they're too old.</p><p>They think she's too young, </p><p>And the battle lines are clearly drawn.”</p><p> </p><p>“She's a wild one,</p><p>with an angel's face,</p><p>She's a lovely Troll in a state of grace, </p><p>When she was three years old on her daddy's knee,</p><p>He said you can be anythin’ you wanna be. </p><p>She's a wild one.</p><p>Runnin' free."</p><p> </p><p>“She has future plans,</p><p>and dreams at night,</p><p>they tell her life is hard,</p><p>she smiles, sayin’ “that’s alright”, yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a wild one,</p><p>With an angel’s face,</p><p>She’s a lovely Troll in a state of grace,</p><p>When she was three years old on her daddy’s knee,</p><p>He said you can be anythin’ you wanna be.</p><p>She’s a wild one.</p><p>Runnin’ free.”</p><p> </p><p>"She's a wild one”~~</p><p> </p><p>"~~Runnin' free.”  July finished and sobbed the last line. "That was the song I wrote for your Mama... all them years ago..My Bloo. My little ‘Bloo-Jay’ came home!"</p><p>Hickory stood fully aside now, allowing the two to embrace, for what he now had realized had been the first time in more than two decades. An embrace that both warmed and broke your heart, all at the same time. This was July's pride and joy. Her niece. Bloo, the only child of July's older sister June.</p><p>June and July were extremely close sisters. Best friends even.</p><p>June was a very free spirited Troll who fancied herself a part-time singer at one of the local bars in town. On one of these trips to town, she met a traveling Rock Troll by the name of Ziggy. Busking for food and drink. Let's just say, it didn't take long at all until wedding bells were ringing and Ziggy was part of the happy family here on the Ranch. The couple waited a while before having a Trolling. The two were busy enjoying married life, Ziggy took June traveling, fulfilling her dreams of seeing life outside Lonesome Flats. And wherever they went, they were singing up a storm. When they returned home to settle down, at any bar or club, or bingo hall that would have them, they continued singing their hearts out. Occasionally even dragging July along. The three of them became inseparable. Especially after Bloo was born. The townsfolk even seemed to warm up to the entire, oddball family. It was all turning up roses for the family finally, after what felt like ages of trying to live in harmony. But it all came to a crushing end.</p><p>Shortly after Bloo turned five years old, a serious, contagious illness spread throughout Lonesome Flats. Most folks who caught it, eventually recovered, but there were eight fatalities in the end. June was one of them. The family was torn to pieces by June’s passing. Ziggy just wasn't the same Troll after. A year passed and just as they thought things might slowly start looking up, Ziggy and Bloo were gone.</p><p>Apparently he had packed himself and Bloo up one night, and just left without a word. July knew he had family back home in Volcano Rock City, and figured that is where he would take Bloo to raise them. But July dared not go there. For good reason. A Pop-Country Troll, travel to Volcano Rock City?  Demand her niece back from a heartbroken father? While leaving her extremely elderly parents to fend for themselves? No. July would be turned away or torn to pieces. King Thrash at the time was feared for good reason in those days and most Trolls feared Rock Trolls the most out of all the other Tribes. </p><p>July and her folks basically moved on by learning to mourn the loss of June, Bloo, and Ziggy. They never expected to ever see Bloo or Ziggy again. Yet here Bloo was. Embracing their aunt, while Hickory and Messy looked on fondly. His smile grew wider as he realized how overjoyed July's folks: Clay and May, would be to see their grand-baby again. Something they thought they'd never live to see.</p><p>He could see it now that he got a better look at Bloo, as they were bombarded with kisses and hugs, that they did share a little resemblance to their Pop-Country Aunt. Though without a doubt, they took after their father Ziggy the most. No wonder Bloo wasn't easily recognizable at first glance, they looked so different in comparison to how they looked back then as a Trolling.</p><p>Who would have thought that he'd meet the Troll who's childhood pictures adorned the home he and his brother were staying in? Which happened to be Bloo's Old family home on the Ranch. The same house they had stopped to stare at on their way to the main house. </p><p>"Small world we live in!” He barked with laughter.  "Welcome home Miss Bloo, glad to meetcha." And he meant it, whole heartedly. </p><p>"Glad to be home again.”</p><p>END.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>If you enjoyed it, consider following me: @blooeyedtroll on Tumblr for more Efflorescence Au content and updates on how it’s coming along. Just search the tag #Efflorescence Au :3</p><p>Song used (with some adjustments): ‘Wild One’ by Faith Hill.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>